The Fate Of Two Worlds
by ALittleChaosNeverHurtAnyone
Summary: The fate of two worlds rests on one human's shoulders! Or, at least he WAS human. Watch as Harry Potter the Delphox makes his way through the Wizarding World! Minor crossover with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky.


**Just a heads up, I'm writing this story with the presumption that readers have already read the Harry Potter books, and played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time / Darkness / Sky. As such I probably won't go into detail on certain specifics, like definitions and character appearance.**

**Anyway, read on!**

**\- Story, Start! -**

Number 4 Private Drive seems like a normal house, and admitedly, compared to every other house on the street, it's the exact same. However the family inside, the Dursley family, is a different story altogether. Because no matter how much they pride themselves on being normal, no matter how much they seem like just another cookie cutter family, they are anything but normal.

Because child abuse is **not** normal.

The evidence to the claim of child abuse is hidden in the cupboard under the stairs of the house, where a bone thin boy is crying, and nursing several new bruises, cracked bones, and belt wounds. The excuse that the family of the household gave for this beating was that the boy asked to go trick or treating with all the other kids, before promptly being told that 'useless freaks don't get candy' and receiving said beating.

The abuse was so bad that the child didn't even know his name, his 'caretakers' only ever called him freak. But that is not important right now, what is important is that this child has magic, very powerful magic, especially for his age.

Now, the important thing to know about magic is that it's fueled mostly by pure intent, there are no true limits to magic, no matter what anyone else says. Most people will tell you that you need incantations and movements to cast any spells, but these are only primitive confidence boosters, built up to be more than what they are. Wands on the other hand, are in fact helpful. Not necessary, like everyone will have you believe, but helpful.

Currently, this young boy is unconsciously using magic, as he makes a silent wish to himself.

_'I wish I could be somewhere else,' _He thinks. _'Somewhere where people will help me, and I can help them too. Maybe I could be a hero!'_ And with that, his magic gets to work. He feels a strange tug, on his very being, before vanishing with nothing more than a small 'pop'.

**\- I am a line break! -**

Two figures are sitting around a small campfire in a greyscale forest. One is a Grovyle, wearing a bag. The other is an oddly colored Celebi, being pink instead of green.

They immediately become alert when they here a noise, a small 'pop' sound.

"I'll go investigate," Celebi immediately says. Grovyle usually does this so Celebi hasn't gotten to recently. Grovyle, understanding this, nods slightly, before resting again, confident that Celebi can handle anything thrown her way.

Celebi, meanwhile, is having a small crisis, she can most certainly handle this if it comes down right to it, but she just simply isn't prepared for an event like this.

Before her is a small human, battered and bruised, curled up into a ball, looking around in a confused manner, with tears coming out of his eyes. When he sees her, his eyes widen in fear and he starts scooting away. "Shh… it's okay," she wispers. He stops moving, with a surprised look on his face now, as if he didn't expect words to come from her mouth. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She starts slowly fluttering towards the boy, who hides his face as he curls up in a tighter ball and starts shaking.

"Oh you poor thing," she mumbles quietly. Thinking of a moment, she makes a decision. "I'll take you with me," she decides, picking him up with a suprising amount of strength for her small stature.

And as she flutters back to Grovyle and the camp, she doesn't realize how much of an impact her choice has just made, she doesn't know just how much fate has changed. The fate of two worlds.

**\- Am I a line break? -**

A while has passed since Celebi took in the boy, since then he has been given a name, because he didn't know his own, and 'freak' was too much of an insult to use as one. His name was given when he was tasked with getting the campfire to start, and he couldn't, until in his frustration it spontaneously combusted. Celebi recognized this for what it was: magic. Something very few Pokémon species have, most notable being her old friend Jirachi, Deity of Wishes.

When this event happened, Grovyle called him a mage and the name just simply stuck, thus he's gone by this ever since, with Celebi teaching him as much as she could with her limited knowledge of magic.

Celebi was also taught Mage a lot of things about the world he now resided in, mostly because she has lived a long time, thus is very knowledgeable.

Mage, meanwhile, was soaking up the information like a sponge. He now has a firm grasp on his magic, being able to hold his own against most Pokémon in a fight, and is capable of recognizing most Pokémon with a glance, as Celebi is able to send images of Pokémon to his mind with telepathy. Unlike the others, however, he has a hobby: drawing. He's not half bad either.

Grovyle also found something very worrying. He said that he felt something sinister coming from Mage's forehead. When Celebi took a close look at it, she started swearing excessively, which shocked both of the others, as she usually never swore. She then explained that someone stuffed a _piece of __soul_ into Mage's scar, and that only Mage could get rid of it. She then spent a considerable period of what passed for time in this wasteland teaching him everything she could about the mind arts, then fed him small amounts of power as he engaged in a mental battle with it.

Needless to say, with Celebi's help, it didn't stand a chance. And after it was gone, Mage could think clearer, was more magically powerful, and had an easier time learning what Celebi taught him.

Currently, Mage, Grovyle, and Celebi are standing before a cliff that the Passage of Time has embedded itself into, preparing to go in. They need to enter the Passage so they can go back before the planet paralyzed, so they can gather the Time Gears and take them back to Temporal Tower, so they can stop the destruction of time. Normally, Celebi, as the minor deity of time, could just go back in time and pull the others with her, however, said destruction of time has nullified most of her abilities, but she can still hold open the Passage.

"Are we ready?" Celebi asks.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Grovyle responds.

"Let's get going," Mage says.

They all hold hands, Mage in the middle. Grovyle steps in first, followed by Mage. However, before Celebi can even touch the Passage, she gets pushed aside, bumping her head into the cliff wall. The last thing she sees before falling unconscious is a dark shape grab what is left of Mage's hand, before falling into the passage, which closes behind it.

Meanwhile, Mage was worried. He felt Celebi let go, and someone else grab him in her place. "Grovyle!" He yells, trying to get the Pokémon's attention. He then feels a rather Ominous Wind, tugging at him painfully, before something hits him, almost knocking him unconscious, then whatever was holding onto him lets go.

Lightning flashes near them. The Time Stream isn't built to handle attacks in it.

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa…!" Grovyle exclaims, as he feels Mage's grip slipping. "Are… Are you OK?!" He asks.

Lightning flashes again. The Time Stream is becoming unstable.

"No! Don't let go!" Grovyle requests. They're almost there, and Mage's hand is falling away. "Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!"

Lightning flashes another time. Something is changing.

"N-n-no! I can't… hold on…!" Grovyle is worried. Mage is no longer holding on, and Grovyle is running out of strength.

Lightning flashes once more, and the exit is nearing, but the two are no longer holding on. They fall in separate directions.

"Waaaaaah!" The world bleeds white as they exit the Time Stream.

**\- Ripping scenes from the game! -**

"Hey, are you OK?!"

Everything _hurts_. Everything feels different, and yet, there's nothing to compare it to. And worse, there is someone yelling in his ear.

Groaning, he opens his eyes, to see a nice ocean view. He then looks up, only to see a Riolu.

A Riolu that's… _taller than him_…

That snaped him into reality rather quickly. "AH! GIANT POKÉMON!" He shouts, leaping backwards, only to trip over his own feet, as they feel oddly unfamiliar.

"Hey!" The Riolu exclaims. "Just because I'm taller than you does not make me a giant, shorty!"

However Mage wasn't listening, as he was too busy staring at his paws with wide eyes, and having an internal crisis. He couldn't remember having paws, moreover, he couldn't remember the _any _of his personal history. He could remember plenty of facts, like how he _was_ human, or what types were effective against other types, but he couldn't remember anything about himself, like who taught him these things, or how he got here.

The Riolu, meanwhile, is staring in increasing confusion as Mage just sits there, staring at his paws in fear with increasingly wide eyes.

"You know, you're pretty weird for a Fennekin," she says.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. "What?" He questions, looking at the Pokémon before him.

"Well, for one thing, you act really weird," she responds. "And, for another, you're silver instead of yellow." The Fennekin before her continues to stare disbelievingly. "Anyway, my name's Rio, what's yours?"

"Mage," he mumbles quietly, before shaking his head and continuing. "I'm sorry, I seem to be having some memory troubles."

"Memory troubles?" Rio questions.

"Yes," Mage answers. "I can't seem to remember anything about myself other than my name and the fact that I was human."

"Human?!" Rio reiterates.

"I believe so," Mage replies, before attempting to stand up, unused to his new quadrupedal form. He promptly falls face first into the sand, causing Rio to burst into laughter. She continues laughing at Mage, who is simply laying there in defeat, until she is rudely pushed into the sand as well.

"Whoa-ho-ho! What do we have here?" Asks the Koffing who pushed her into the sand.

"Heh-heh-heh! Looks like a couple of losers lying in the sand," answers the Zubat next to him.

"Oh, and what's this?" Questions Koffing, somehow gesturing to a necklace Rio had dropped.

"It looks valuable," Zubat states, somehow gazing at the necklace as it lies in the sand.

"Let's make a break for it!" Koffing yells as Zubat grabs the necklace in his teeth, and they both head into a nearby cave.

"No, my treasure!" Rio yells, standing up.

"Your treasure?" Mage asks, sicking his head out of the sand.

"Well, it's mostly just a rock with a strange pattern on it, but it holds _sentimental _value!" She responds desperately.

Mage tilts his head to the side, before nodding and getting up. "Alright then."

"What?" Rio questions.

"Let's go get your treasure," Mage says, attempting to walk over to the cave, before falling back into the sand. "Just, give me a moment to learn how to walk on four legs," he mumbles, as Rio laughs behind him.

And so, the story begins.

**\- Chapter, End! -**

**First thing, Harry is four when he crosses over, and nine when he goes through the passage of time. He is also left handed, simply because. And I decided to make him shiny because I didn't think he'd fit well with the blatant Gryffindor colors.**

**On another note, I will be treating legendary Pokémon as major, minor, and regular deities, with major being ones like Giratina and Kyogre, minor being ones like Mew and Victini, and regular being ones like Cresselia and Latios.**

**Also, when Harry goes back to his original world, how should it happen? I'm thinking either the Goblet of Fire will summon him or Dumbledore and The Order will. Which should I do?**

**And finally, this is the first story I've written, so can I have some constructive criticism please?**


End file.
